


hide & seek

by eunoiagray



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Nalu - Freeform, Police AU, Stalking, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunoiagray/pseuds/eunoiagray
Summary: “for the first time in my life I tasted death, and death tasted bitter, for death is birth, is fear and dread of some terrible renewal.”





	hide & seek

_ You start off your day like any other. Putting on your make-up, painting a portrait of perfection on your face to mask any hint of a flaw. There is no sun but you put on a short skirt and white sweater that I can see the fuzz of from even this distance. Who are you trying to impress? That’s all I can wonder with how hard you try to appear perfect. Don’t you know you are perfect? There are few things I would change about you, perhaps that pesky few pounds you gained over the holidays with your family.  _

 

_ Even with getting ready, you pause in front of the door. Probably questioning if you really wanted to leave, I know you prefer to be at home than with people. Ever since your boyfriend broke up with you, you turned back to old habits. Sleeping more than being awake, going between starving yourself and eating too much, only going out to work and turning down friends. Would it be best if I could comfort you? I often wonder if you would appreciate a warm hug right about now, even if it was from me: a stranger in your life.  _

 

_ Oh! There you’re going out the door finally! Good for you for showing some courage to face your anxiety! I have to move from my spot now but I’ll be careful so you don’t see me. I step closer and have to go hiding when you turn to look at me. How I long for our eyes to meet face to face. But it’s not the time yet. I have it all planned out you see, so, for now, I’ll keep watching. You stare in my direction for a long while before eventually moving on. I follow you down our--your normal route. You keep your head low so you won’t have to meet the eyes of anyone but glance up once your bus arrives. _

 

_ This is where we must part my dear, I cannot follow you any further. I move to stand at the bus stop, I’ll wait here for the next bus. Suddenly, a joyous occasion happens. Your face is in the window now and you’re staring at me. I smile and wave and you give a nod of your head with a small smile. Oh, that smile could make me melt and give me motivation to walk on top of a sea. I watch as you leave and ignore the feeling of absence that dwells in my heart when I can no longer see you. _

 

_ Soon, soon we will be together. _

 

_ You my lovely divine. _

 

_ We’ll come face to face. _

 

_ And you will finally be mine. _

 

 

 

 

There was a moment when he woke up that Natsu clearly didn’t have a clue where he was. The sound of a bird chirping in its joyous celebration of being alive was a cruel reminder that maybe he had too much to drink last night. He scrunched his eyes back to being shut and rolled to his side. Nearly jumping out of his skin when his arm landed across someone. Panicked eyes opened to find Lucy sleeping peacefully, unaware of his current state of alarm. For a moment, he wondered if they were simply sleeping together if they had been sleeping together.

 

He sat up and looked down at himself, finding his pants on backward and his shirt mysteriously missing. He turned back to look at Lucy, clothed in her normal rabbit pajamas that she had got from her grandma. That was a relief, if they were to be together he would hate for it to be this way. He laid back before rolling away from her, hellbent on getting more sleep. However, gravity wasn’t on his side when he, gracefully, rolled off the bed and landed smack dab on his face.

 

“Fuck.”

 

There was rustling and then a pair of brown eyes peering down at him in unamusement. He could practically feel the disappointment radiating off her at this point. A sigh left her before she rolled back away from his vision. “First, you cause me havoc at the bar. Second, I have to drag you home by myself and explain to my parents and Levy that I don’t trust you alone. Third, you wake me up with so much noise.”

 

“What happened last night?”

 

“What a cliche line,” she muttered before she was facing him again, “You and Gray decided to have your little alpha male competition and were drinking to beat each other. It was really quite the spectacle.”

 

“I won right?”

 

Her eyes narrowed and he realized that was the wrong question to ask. Though he realized it too late considering she had chucked a pillow at his head. “I don’t think either of you won. If it wasn’t for Gray starting to dance like no one was watching then it was Cana putting money in his pants. Not to mention you joining in on the dance and me having to stop Gray when he dipped you and you both were making goo-goo eyes at each other.”

 

“Why would I make--”

 

“ _ I’m not finished, _ ” she snapped. He could hear the audible gulp he made at the look she shot him. “And then you claimed you were going home and proceeded to lay on the pool table--next to Gray I might add. And you two were clinging to each other by the time I opened my eyes again.”

 

“How did I get here?”

 

“Because I carried you here. Do you know how disappointed my father looked when you thought my mama was your fairy godmother?”

 

“He looks disappointed anytime he sees me.”

 

“It’s his resting face.”

 

“Is that all that happened? Please tell me I didn’t do anything else.”

 

“Besides thinking Levy was one of the seven dwarves? Besides trying to put on one of my shoes to find your prince charming? Besides clinging to me all night?”

 

“Okay, okay, I got it,” he said, biting his lip to keep back a laugh. Arms rising to cover his chest as he looked at her with mock offense, “And why am I missin’ my shirt?”

 

“Gee,  _ I wonder why _ ,” Lucy said, annoyance clear in her tone. “Could it be because you came in here and stripped? Do you know how hard it was to put pants back on you?!”

 

“...Is this where I say I’m sorry?”

 

“No, it’s where you thank me and ask what you can do to make up for this atrocity.”

 

“What can I do to make this up?”

 

Lucy pinched her chin between her fingers. Brows furrowing while she seemed to debate with herself what to do. “I suppose you could take me to that movie no one wants to watch but me.”

 

“You mean that cheesy one that looks like it’ll be awful?”

 

“That’s the one.”

 

Natsu let out a groan. He loved Lucy, he really did. But her taste in movies was worse than Igneel’s. Which was saying something considering his dad loved old westerns more than anything. “Fine, but don’t expect me to like it!” 

 

She grinned and moved so her legs were dangling over the edge of her bed, “It was really funny I’ll give you that. I’ve never seen quite a show like you and Gray acting like a couple.”

 

He felt bile rise in his mouth and he was positive it didn’t have to do with the burning in his stomach. He made a mental note to beat up Gray when he saw him at work and then go straight to blaming Cana for the whole thing. If it wasn’t for the Chief’s birthday party then--

 

“Shit Top Dog didn’t see any of this did he?!” he practically shouted while he stood up and looked down at her with wide eyes. Kill him now, send him to a better place than having to deal with the look of disgust the chief would have for him now.

 

“It was the first time I’ve seen him laugh so much.”

 

Natsu’s hands went to his hair to tug at the strands tightly, “This isn’t gonna go away anytime soon is it…”

 

“Not a chance. Especially the part where...Nevermind.”

 

“What? What could be worse than any of this?” he asked, hands going to her shoulders and eyes locking with hers. What else could he do? Propose to Gray? Dance on a table? Challenge someone to a fight and get beat?!

 

“It’s kind of funny actually,” Lucy said with a laugh, “You asked me to be your Juliet.”

 

His eyes widened and he kept his grip on her shoulders. Great. Just great. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her and ended up doing something like that instead? Shoot him now. Her lips rolled into a thin line but there was a smile tugging at the corners. “And then you declared Gray as Juliet.” 

 

His head hung down in shame. 

 

“I think I’d be a better Juliet for you don’t you think?”

 

He lifted his gaze to meet hers and blinked a few times. Was she saying that as a joke or meaning it as what he thought she meant? He licked his lips, “Well, yeah I’d like it if--”

 

“You young man, have some _ explaining _ to do!”

 

It was a fast motion of him letting go of her shoulders and twisting to look the other direction. Eyes focusing outside at a passing squirrel while he could feel Jude glaring at the back of his head. He repeated again,  _ kill him now _ . Before this man had a chance to make him feel like he was three years old and facing a timeout.

 

“I’m waiting.”

 

Natsu cleared his throat to turn back and face him. Almost starting with a ‘ sorry didn’t see you there ’ but Jude wasn’t one for jokes. “Well, sir. I was…”

 

“An idiot.”

 

“Yeah thank you, that’s the word. I was an idiot and your daughter saved me from doing something stupid.”

 

“You didn’t put your hands near her did you?”

 

“Dad!”

 

“No, sir. I didn’t. And if I would have she would have hit me int’ next week.”

 

Jude nodded before Layla came walking in behind him. There was more amusement on her face after Jude walked out of the room. “Natsu dear, why don’t you put a shirt on,” she said with a laugh. He scrambled around in search of a shirt while Layla watched with a smile. “I made you guys a big breakfast when you’re ready.”

 

“Thanks, mom!” he said with a smile before finally finding his shirt neatly folded on Lucy’s desk. Layla gave Lucy some kind of look and he watched Lucy wave her hands around before Layla walked out of the room. He finally managed to get the shirt on before collapsing on her bed with a relieved sigh.

 

“Don’t think you’re out of the blue yet, you have Levy to deal with.”

 

Dammit, nothing got past her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ It’s so distressing to see you so close to another man. Watching you smile and laugh with him only serves to make me want to make you mine sooner. What could he possibly offer you? It’s safe to say I have more credentials than him, so why choose him? Because he looks good? I waited so long for you to come home only to meet you grinning ear to ear. You go to call your friend to tell her all about your day. ‘I think he's the one,’ you say to her while falling to your bed.  _

 

_ It turns out my plan will have to take over sooner, I can’t allow this to happen. I won’t let anyone have you but me. Tomorrow is the day you and I will be together finally. I know your route, I know you don’t fear dark alleyways as you should. Excitement is the only emotion I can feel now, how quickly the jealousy had died down. I walk away from your house, pausing to stare in the window one last time and am forced to meet your gaze. This time you don’t smile like before, instead closing the blinds on me. _

 

_ Hide, for now, you can’t hide forever. _

 

 

 

 

 

“Team meeting!”

 

Erza’s voice circled around the room but was met with no response from anyone. Except for her, of course, Lucy was up and running to stand in front of her desk in an instant. And she expected some sort of praise or approval other than Erza glaring at her. 

 

“Did I stutter?” 

 

Unanimously a chorus of ‘  _ no _ ’ went around the group before the sounds of chairs rolling echoed. Everyone else joined and she noticed two certain ones standing further away. They all knew what this would be about. And she was just glad she wouldn’t get lectured this time.

 

“As you know,” Erza started, “Our department has been hit with a lot of complaints lately. I won’t say who this is about exactly. But all I can say is I demand more improval from all of you. Understood?”

 

‘ Yes. ’

 

“I hope you all know that when you do something idiotic then I have to listen to the ranting.”

 

“Can we just admit this is about Pup and move on?”

 

“Silence _ Juliet, _ ” Erza hissed, “This is about all of you. Everyone in here can improve in some way, shape, or form. And I expect that at least from you all.”

 

“Except me, I'm the golden child,” Lucy said with a smug smile. She was the best behaved around here. She knew the chief liked her, even if he didn’t act like he did or even know her real name for that matter.

 

“How quickly you’ve forgotten about the taser incident.” 

 

Her head dropped in shame. One time she tazes the chief and no one lets her live it down. How was she supposed to know he would walk in at that exact moment?! At least she didn’t go wild and shoot a mannequin and have the only excuse of ‘ it looked like a human. ’

 

The dumb thing didn’t even have a head.

 

“Buttercup, Skittles, and Elsa--or should I call you Juliet from now on--you have patrol today. Pup and Bambi you have paperwork to catch up on and I expect it done by the end of the day.”

 

‘ Yes, ma’am. ’

 

Erza nodded her head before sitting back down. The rest of them scampering away from her and ready to do their respective jobs. Lucy went straight to focusing on her work. She would get this done and she would get approval from Erza. 

 

“Bambi, what’s the word for the mother of an egg?”

 

“Chicken?”

 

“Proceeded to beat with rubber chicken before chucking vase. Then threatened me with a bible saying I was possessed by the devil.”

 

“Did that really happen?”

 

“It didn’t help that I started talking gibberish and contorting.”

 

Lucy bit her lip after sneaking a glance at Erza glaring at them. Leave it to Natsu to make his job entertaining. You’d think being an officer would have enough excitement, but he just added some of his own flares. 

 

Erza stood up and the two followed suit. She grabbed her coat and started heading for the door, only telling them she had an interview to do before heading out. She came back a few seconds later, seeming to have realized who she left behind. “And you two, keep your hands on your work and don’t make eyes at each other.”

 

She felt her face heat up and made sure to focus her eyes on her work instead of Natsu. Of course, that didn’t go well. Because the next thing she heard was the sound of a chair rolling her direction. She tried to focus, she really did. But glancing to the side she saw him leaning on his elbow and staring at her with a smile. 

 

“Can I help you?” she asked after clearing her throat and trying to hyperfocus on her work.

 

“I thought she was gonna bring up floor hockey day.”

 

“I don’t think that’s an official day around here…” she turned to face him, leaning on her own elbow to stare at him. “Is that what happened to the window and coffee pot?”

 

Natsu held his finger to his lips, “Secret.”

 

“I thought she would bring up your annual pranking on Top Dog.”

 

“Hey, give me some credit! We’re more sneaky than you think! We’re cops y’know, we know how the criminal mind works.”

 

“Right.” 

 

"So, you admit I'm tactical?"

 

"You're something alright."

 

Their eyes stayed on each other and she almost felt content just staring at him longer. However--

 

“What did I tell you too about being lovey-dovey?!”

 

 

 

 

 

_ It’s a dark stormy night tonight. That didn’t stop you from going down the alleyway. I’m quick to walk behind you and you don’t notice for a good long while. Alas, when you do spot me you speed up your stride. I speed up my own and try to ignore the thrill I get when I hear your screaming. Don’t be afraid dear. I won’t hurt you if you don’t struggle. I finally catch up to you, grabbing you tight and pulling you against my chest. How I longed to feel you so close. But to my dismay, you struggle. _

 

_ I let you go and you fall to the ground. I had to kick you, I’m sorry but I need to make you be quiet. You lay on the ground after I kick some more and I notice a metal bar out of the corner of my eye. I go to pick it up and come back to you, I don’t want to hurt you but I have to. Your hands go together and you start to plead for me to stop. There’s a smile on my face but I feel a certain amount of pain seeing you cry.  _

 

_ That doesn’t stop me from slamming the bat against your head.  _

 

_ You fall down with a thud and don’t seem to be moving anymore. I’m quick to check to make sure your heart’s still beating and let out a exhale of relief when it is. I hear footsteps coming and someone shouting at me. The girl comes forward and had the audacity to shove me away from you. She stands in front of you with her arms spread and demands for me to leave. I laugh. What a sight it is to see someone try to be brave when they’re shaking.  _

 

_ I go to swing the bar at her and she dodges, daring to kick me. I fall to the ground and stay still while she goes back to check on you. Putting her dirty hands on you and asking if you’re alright. I move swiftly and quietly, grabbing the knife out of my pocket and sliding it across her neck. For a moment she stays still but soon falls over, staring up at me with big brown eyes and tries to hold her hand over her neck. I feel frustrated. I don’t like to feel frustrated, not when this was supposed to be a good day. This girl dared to mess up my plans? _

 

_ Anger rushes through me. _

 

_ I take the knife and start to stab it against her repeatedly. _

 

_ It isn’t long before I’m able to leave with you in my arms and am ready to have a good day again. _


End file.
